Ginger Complex
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: Being a transfer students isn't easy, especially when you're having "puberty" issues. But my high school life is a compete different story. I entered Too Academy, hoping to find something new... well, guess what, "New" is an understatement, ever since I met this AHO, my life was nothing but a living hell, I'm Jinguji Shinji, & I'm not aware that he has a Ginger Complex. AominexOC
1. Complex

**A/N: This is my first ever Knb not a one shot fic hahaha **** forgive me for my errors **** hope you guys will like this, comments are very much appreciated.**

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN KNB or any of the following that will be revealed in this fic. THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER. It just so happens that I'm a fan of TUUUUUUUUT AND TUUUUUT. HAHAHA, R &R**

* * *

**_In the beginning is the end; In the end Is the new beginning._**

**_-Luther Birnham (Suck it Up)_**

* * *

The sun was shinning so brightly in the early month of April. For some reason, the air feels suspiciously cold as I slowly walk down the entrance of TōōAcademy. It's been four and a half months since I decided to enroll here.

My old school, Ouran Gakuen, was a completely different place, unlike here. The walls are not super high, the gates, or gate, I don't know, maybe let's just settle for gates, since this school is kind of big too.

Okay, the gates were not made of gold railing, with the initials of OHS, (Ouran High School) But this looks decent and clean enough, I'm happy that I made the right choice of enrolling here.

I took one last glance at my uniform. A smile etched into my face as my eyes landed on the black skirt that seems not so short, and not so long. The uniform is also one of the reasons why I enrolled here.

As I entered the gates of TōōAcademy, A man standing at the entrance gave me a wide smile. He looks friendly yet, strict.

_Mid forties, black hair, Megane (glasses) black tux with white slim neck tie._

I noted as I try to return the kind gesture.

"Good Morning, Jinjuji Sama, I hope our Academy is to your liking…" He stretched his right hand, signaling for me to take it.

He carefully pulled me towards the entrance as my chauffeur, Yamato, gave the principal a nod. "You may go now, just try not to be seen when you pick me up, ne?" I smiled sweetly as he raised one elegant brow.

"I cannot promise you that, Hime… anyway, I hope you enjoy your day." He handed me my bag and gave one last curt nod to the principal.

"Urahara Sensei, I shall be leaving now." The principal did the same.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as soon as Yamato and that Crystler was gone. I never want to cause any ruckus, but Otoudsama anted me to be showy, I hate him for doing that. I'll tell it to mom later.

"Jinjuji Sama, I shall bring you to your classroom now before you get late," a soft smile escaped his lips as I gave him a surprised look.

"Yes, sir!" It was my first day of class, but seriously, I'm two weeks late. Thanks to my oh so loving mother and father, who took me to Italy for some family bonding time, that I got late.

XxxxxxxxxxX

As I followed Urahara sensei, I noted t the school was really different from my last school, you see… I'm a transfer second year high school student, and I'm liking what I'm seeing. It's like a breath f fresh air for me.

"Simple, yet… refreshing"

A sudden halt made me almost hit Urahara Sensei.

My heart skipped a beat when I realize that we are finally standing in front of my new classroom.

From outside, I could hear the student's unlimited exchange of banter, the muffled noises made me Nervous. " I can do this… have faith."

"Stay here for a while, I'll be back, I'll just inform your homeroom teacher."

Before I could even utter a word, the principal returned ,signaling me to enter the now, speechless classroom. The noise that was present earlier are replaced with silence.

I gulped as I try moving my left foot, then my right. I'm never good at new crowds, a trait that I do not inherit from my dad. He's lways been an eye cather,everybody like him.

"All or nothing, my sound track for today would be… Basket case, I don't know why…" a soft chuckle left my mouth as I made my way, FINALLY,made my way inside the class room.

**2-A, **Second year, section one.

"Okay, listen up! Class, we have new student… this is—"

The principal ushered me inside as I slowly walk passed the door.

Their eyes widened, for some reason I cannot comprehend. It's like there's something wrong with my face… or maybe… my **hair.**

I always get that kind of impression, every single time that I get introduced, you see… I'm a ginger.

"Settle down, I know it's been two weeks since our class started, but I would like all of you to welcome your new classmate," the teacher who has silver hair, actually he kinda looks like Kakashi snsei from Naruto, except for the mask.

_Mid twenties, silver hair, chiseled jaw, high cheek bone= A total PLAYBOY_

He gave me one of his warmest smiles, the Principal rolled his eyes as the intro ontinues.

"This is taking soo long -_- stop staring," I said to myself as I fiddled the handle of my bag.

Finally, the teacher spoke, and the staring continues. "This is Jinguji Shinji," He comically wrote my name on the black board,just like any typical teacher would do.

I earned an "oooh, and aaaaah," after m name ws announced.

"She's nw here and a tranferri from Ouran Gakuen,"

Another set murmurings echoed insode th room. They immediately earned an annoyed cough from Urahara sensei.

"Treat her nice, be good kids." The principal gave me a reassuring look as he excused himself to leave he class room.

"Okay, that was… weird" the class erupted into fits of laughter s soon as the Principal was out of sight,

"Oh Kami, how long will this introduction thingy last? I just want to sit down."

It seems like my prayesr hs been answered because as soon as I prayed silently,the teacher wrapped up the intro.

"Okay, so… that would be your…" He was about to give me my seat when all of a sudden.

"Ne, ne. Jinguji san, I like your hair!" a random guy classmate aid,out of nowhere, it was immediately followed by another question.

"Is that natural? Why did you transfer here?" I immediately felt kind of relaxed,at least, they don't find,my hair, weird.

"A-anou, it's natural… I transferred because…"

Then,they were all silent. All of them are now staring at me again while waiting or me to utter my answer.

I took a deep breath, "I want something new… I find TōōAcademy, refreshing and beautiful." My lips automatically formed into the most sweet ad breath kingly beautiful smile.

A trait that I inherited both from my Mother and Father,but mostly, my dad Is the culprit.

"Damn, she's so cute!"

"Do you have a boy friend? I can be one!"

"Hey! Not you me!"

And them, it started again. I am never, going to smile like that again. This is so troublesome.

"Okay kids, let's allow Shinji chan to take her seat," he gave me a curt nod. "I'm your home room teacher, Hyuga Narumi." He gave me one of those teen idol smiles and I returned it with a curt nod. I don't want the ruckus to be more active. "You can sit there, right in front of the empty table"

My brow furrowed little, why did he not let me sit beside that pink haired girl? Maybe that seat is taken?

Anyway, I proceeded to my designated area a soon as I gave one last bow.

"Please take good care of me!" Which earned another, ear bleeding "YES WE WILL JINGUJI CHAAAAN!"

My seat was right beside the window, at least I get to see the beautiful garden o TōōAcademy.

As I get lost at the beautiful scenery in front of me, a sudden poke woke me up from my dreamy state.

"Ne ne, Jinguji chan, nice too meet you," the cute pink haired girl, who wares a mint green jacket gave me the warmest smile I've never seen. I like her already. I returned the favor soon as I saw that my classmates are now busy, bugging, Narumi sensei to have an early recess.

"You can call me Momoi, I can see that you're a bit shy though, haha" she blushed a little as she giggles. "Oh, call me Shinji please, I'm happy to meet you too"

I was about to ask her about the empty seat beside her but our teacher for our History subject, I think... made her way inside the classroom, Narumi sensei gave her one of his flirtiest smiles. It doesn't affect the teacher though and it made me and Momoi giggle.

"Okay, I guess it's time for you kids to learn something… that flirt, is he really teaching?" she rolled her eyes soon as Narumi sensei was gone.

"All right, I can see that you have a new classmate, treat her well and don't infect her with your hyper activeness…"

"No fun Fuyumi chan!" one student said as she opened her class record. "Isayama! I will give you a detention f you continue call me like that,"

Momoi handed me a small piece of paper, _"Don't wory, we always calls her like that, she's kind too!"_

My first day of school was fun, I never thought that I'll immediately have a friend, which is Momoi, but I never got the chance o ask her if these at beside her is taken or not, I really want to seat beside her since she's my new friend.

I immediately fall asleep as soon as I finish answering my assignment. I have a lot of things to do since I'm two weeks late, I should as Momoi if there are projects that I need to pass.

The next day, a lot of my classmates are giving me the weird look again. It's like they've never seen a ginger haired girl. At least, my hair is not **blue** -_- though my favorite or is blue haha.

As I made my way towards my designated seat, I felt something weird and threatening. Like something bad about to happen. I hate this, I always get the jitters whenever something troublesome Is about to approach, like that one time when I broke into a fight when I was on grade school, man that was hilarious and troublesome too. My mom scolded for punching my classmate, but heck, did it first! That haired munchkin put bubblegum on my hair!

Anyway, as I walk towards my seat, I can see that the empty spot behind me now _occupied_. And man, the word "occupied "is an understatement. The guy who is now sitting, correction, **sleeping** to his desk, is quite huge. From a distance, I can see his back, it's like the back of an athlete or something,

His huge arms, serves as his pillow s he continues t sleep like nothing in this world I more important than sleeping.

And then it hit me… I saw a glimpse of his hair as I slowly made my way to my desk. _Ao,_

A gulp escaped from my throat. Like there's a lump that is stuck there for ages. "Memories of my punching childod came flashing into my mind, I Don't like this"

I slowly pulled my chair, not wanting to wake the sleeping giant, "Momoi, where are you?" I let out a sigh of relief a soon as I'm seated into my very own, designated area.

And then it struck me… I uttered a silent semi curse a soon as my eyes saw that he hem of my skirt got stuck into the surface o my table. "What the ef!"

Sheesh, I said it too loud. I took a glimpse, good thing that didn't wake him up… I think so?

I carefully pulled my skirt but it did nothing. If there's one thing I'm not good at besides sports… it'll be being _patient_. I'm not that kind girl who often do things calmly, sometimes, desperate time's leads to desperate measures.

I tried pulling and tugging, and basically I got lost from the troublesome state that I am currently in, I impatientely tugged and forcefully pulled my skirt from the side of my desk. I kinda' gathered an audience since I think, I pulled too hard.

As a result, the hard pulling made a loud noise, the table nearly flipped as I continue my game of tag o' war, to the table.

**"splitteringbloodytable!"** At last, the victory is mine! My eyes glistened with delight as I straighten my skirt. _flawless victory..._

Everything is going so freakishly good when it struck me…

**"Your hair…"**

I felt a tugging sensation and it made me gulp. "No no no! Did I woke him up? he won't recognize me, but I can never be wrong, that hair, and that ganguro colored skin!"

**Panic**

That was all I can think, my mind started to fluctuate, something that do not happen everyday.

The tugging continues, until reaches the ends of my hair. My classmates are just as helpful a me; all they could do is bloody stare!

"It's too bright… and **ugly**"

That's it! I have had enough, Sorry Mom, but I guess I won't be a girly person this year. This chocolate colored guy is irking me, NO! scratch that,

This chocolate colred guys is irking every bit, every fibre every cell within me.

I do not like this.

There's one thing that I HATE most, it'll be when a person _touches_ my hair and telling me head on that it's too **bright** and it looks so bloody **UGLY!**

I immediately stood from my seat, not bothering if a strand got suck in his bloody fingers. "I don't need your opinion, I apologize if woke you up from your **unproductive** slumber"

I can feel the air and me becoming thick. so thick for my asthmatic self to contain,

that's it…the moment I stood up from my seat to randomly give that blue haired freak, piece of mind , know it is **ON!** It is officially ON! Holy smokes, I love you Dad and Mom, I hope I had another sibling so that you could love him or her, as much as you love me... and please, Uncle Saotome, on my funeral... please dress as a grim reaper holding scythe and just stand there beside my coffin ."

"NO!" my inner self protested, you must not give up! This show about to start, no BLOODY and full or gore. Teach him a lesson, him who's boss!

I can feel his lazy stare is now turning I a devilish grin. Man, how I like to smack your face with the palm of hand."

"It's hurting y eyes,"

I was about to say something, but the door immediately opened, "Oi Dai kun! You shouldn't scare Shinji chan like that!"

Momoi, who happens t be my first friend… is also a friend of this sicko,-_-

"Shinji… you don't look like a _boy_ to me," He sent one of his evil death glares, and for the nth time all off my classmates' started to say their prayers, I can feel their misery, this hiatus is about to start and I know I just signed a war from this guy.

"Whatever," I immediately turn round, flipping my long ginger locks right in front f him.

**"It's still ugly though,****"**

That moment, I knew, my dream high school life at TōōAcademy, is now buried and long forgotten, adieu my highschool life…

Before anything else, I turn around to face him "It's JIN-GU-JI for you, hmp"

After that moment, I knew… my life in TōōAcademy, will never be the same again.

**Ever.**

**tbc-**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Sorry if it's kind of short haha ****J I hope you guys send me reviews and love, I'll update soon if you give me more comments and votes haha, I love Daiki so much that I made him a fic ;) Some characters are about to be revealed so stay tuned ;)**

**LOVE LOTS :*****


	2. Misfits

A/N  
Sorry for the wait, I would like to thank everyone who commented on this story, ^_^ you made me happy guys! Kudos to us! 

* * *

_"People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for."_

_HARPED LEE (TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD)_

**MISFITS **

For the past two hours (and still counting) My brain could not still process every bit, every piece of information about the occurrence earlier.

The point that, that, NARUMI sensei, appointed me to sit here is probably, and most likely because no one wants to sit beside this irksome ganguro, is making me upset even more.

"Deep breaths," I inhaled and exhaled for the nth time; Like my mom used to do when she's pissed. It's funny how fate can sometimes be so playful and evil at the same time.

(RIIIIIIIING!)

"alright class, take your lunch now and don't forget to pass your homework next week—"

The teacher said happily, as if he's really looking forward on going out of this classroom. Well, who wouldn't? If I could just avoid this ganguro, like plage… man, I'd do it! But no, I'm sitting right in front of him, heh!, just my luck.

Then... it struck me, its lunch break and I don't know where to eat, unlike in Ouran, we have a very huge canteen, here at Too Academy, the canteen is like, ten minutes away from the school building. Who ever design this building, I do not know why he made the canteen vary far from the high school building.  
I was disrupted from my worthless thoughts when the ganguro finally, yes, finally woke up from his deep slumber.

"Dai kun! Where are you going again? We'll have lunch with Shinji chan!"

The pinkette pleaded, like a kid who wanted something from her dad.

"Heh, do what you want," he said lazily, it made Momoi pout in annoyance. "You don't have too, I'll be fine, just go ahead,"

I said with a full smile plastered on ,y face. Man , I think I look so silly.

Before I even finish my sentence, the ganguro was long gone, leaving a stunned and worried Momoi. "A-are you sure? You know I can—" I cut him of because I feel sorry for her, I know she wanted me and her friend to be in good terms but it seems that there's nothing possible about that.

"I'm… fine, please, go eat your lunch or the break will be over." How I wish that Momoi could at least, stay here. I guess I'll be spending the whole lunchtime by myself. "I don't mind though…"  
A small smile formed into my lips, I wasn't aware that some people inside the classroom are now staring at me.

"Are you sure? Okay, I'll be back In a—"

"Oi Satsuki!" The ganguro's voice echoed from outside the classroom. Man, he can be a pain at times; can't he just go on without Momoi?  
"Gomen Shinji chan! Be back in a few, ja!" With one last, super bow, the pinkette finally left me.

As soon as the duo was out, a bunch, well…let's just say some of my other classmates, to be specific, male classmates, came rushing into my table.  
I was about to grab my lunch from my lunch bag (Yes, my Mom has all the time in the world to make me some decent lunch.)

"A-anou, Jinjuji chan… do you mind if I—" he was soon cut of by another guy, I didn't recognize this new comer, maybe he's from another section.

"Jinguji san! Do you mind if I invite you to come join the football club for lunch?" The new guy, who kinda looks like Zero Kiryu, minus the starking silver hair and piercing gray eyes, asked me coyly.

"What the heck?" I raised a brow in confusion, I have no effin idea that the students in Too are so, hospitable; Asking a transferri for lunch and stuff.

"Oi Daisuke senpai! We asked her first!" Said the guys from my class.  
The bunch of boys started to pool even more, any moment now I'm going to suffocate. Then, I heard something.

"She's just new here and now she's getting all the attention, what a primadona…" I'm certainly not deaf. I can hear then loud and clear, thank Kami for my good ears. The girls from my class, one with the pigtails, one with the pony tail and one with the unusual kind of hairstyle gave me another death glare.

The banter coming from the immature boys began to irritate me.

"Anou… I'd like to join you but—"  
"Now she's acting all hard to get, huh, what would we expect, she's a spoiled brat…"  
That's it, Ive had enough… I slowly took my lunch bag and gracefully pulled my chair; thus, making the bunch of boys, and some eavesdroppers, shocked.  
"Maybe some other time, thank you for you offer," With one last smile, I swooshed my way out of the classroom.

This is too much to handle, I really hate crowds…

My chest began to tighten as I hug my lunch bag on my way to nowhere. "It's starting again… I thought I graduated from that kind of thing."  
My feet started to drag me, I don't care where and I don't care how much further will it last but atleast… at least, I get to be far away from them. (The girls earlier)

As I made my way to somewhere, I finally halted, remembering that I have my IPod with me. "Youkata…" I smile a little as I slowly put the earphones and turn the device on.

**One day it's here and then it's gone…**  
**How are you still holding on?**  
**How are you still holding on?**  
**You've felt this way for far too long,**  
**Waiting for a change to come,**  
**You know you're not the only one…**

I took another deep breath as I let the lyrics, sink into my brain, my heart, my soul.

I didn't realize that I was walking again, walking to nowhere… "You always run away Shinji, you never learn…"

I entered Too because I was running away… from everything. But I guess I was destined to be like this.

As I allow myself to absorb the music, I didn't realize that I have now reached, the school's stairway that leads to the rooftop.

"A good place to stay…" I didn't mind turning my IPod, off.  
Entering the vicinity, I was glad that the door is not locked.

"Cool!" I said to myself. Maybe I'll be having my lunch here everyday.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her! You're mean to everybody! You even sleep in class!"

My earphones are blasting, but I think, I just hear Momoi, scolding someone.

I pressed the pause button, but then… All I can hear is the wind. "Oh well, must be my imagination."

Walking further, I immediately found the perfect place to eat my lunch. I took a peek at my watch, "12:15"

I wasted fifteen minutes for that... "I don't want to think about it."

Positioning myself into an Indian sit, I carefully opened my lunch bag. My heart nearly leaped from joy at the sight before me. Behold, my mom's perfect bento, Jinguji style!

All of my favorite dishes are included, though it's weird that my mom packed food that can feed three persons.

"At least, there's more for me—Itadaikimasu!"

The lunch was so delicious; it made me forget all the weird stuffs that happened to me earlier.

I noted that my mom packed everything I like, egg rolls, bacon, hash brown… I know, it's full of carbs, but the heck I care! The combination is kind of weird too, it made me laugh.

It was nearly twelve forty-five when I "finished" my lunch.

I was so full that it made me sleepy.  
Maxing up the volume of my IPod, once again, I tried to remove my vest, leaving me with nothing but my polo shirt. I started folding my vest into a pillow-like fold. My Mom will be furious when sees my lying on the floor. So un-lady like.

**You always try to see yourself**  
**Through the eyes of someone else**  
**Too shy to say that you need help**  
**You and everybody else.**

Listening to the music made me sleepy even more… "it wouldn't hurt to sleep… just fifteen minutes and I'll be returning to…"

The air started to get thick again, too thick for my asthmatic self to contain.

My nose began to perk up the thick smell…

"Hmmm, smells like maple syrup… I love maple,"

I know it was risky to sleep in the rooftop, but I couldn't help it. After all, the occurrence earlier made me tired and annoyed.

Something inside me is telling me to wake up, but I just couldn't, like something bad is about to happen.

And then it struck me… this feeling, the thickness, the maple, the weird bad feeling. Like someone's been watching me the whole time.

How silly of me to have my POV, in this sleeping state of mine.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be staring at piercing dark blue ones…

Dark blue… almost navy. Like his hair.

I was about to sleep again, thinking that I was dreaming when the stranger's irksome voice sounded.

He lazily removed my earphones, not bothering if he ruins it or not. You see, I'm a heavy sleeper, and my most vulnerable state would probably be, when I'm sleeping.

My body couldn't react, not one bit.  
One minute, I thought I was dreaming, then the next thing, I was being stared again, by the same navy blue eyes.

_Haunting…_

I noted to myself. It's like, staring into the stranger's eyes would drag me somewhere…somewhere far.

"Oi, that's mine."

I was about to go to sleep, again. But the sound of that ganguro's voice awakened me.

_"Oi, that's mine"_

Mine? What's his?

I immediately transformed into my on guard mode, not thinking if I was dreaming or not.

"Too much sleep and too much food Shinji."

It struck me again,

I wasn't dreaming… all this time, that ganguro is watching me.

"Aomine Daiki… how could I ever forget your name, kinda sounds like AHO.

The idiot who put bubblegum on my hair eleven years ago…"

"What's yours?" I said in an annoyed tone while picking up my now, crumpled up vest.

A devilish grin emerged into his face, making me gulp in annoyance.

He lazily pointed at the same spot where I was sleeping, two minutes ago.

"There's no name on it," standing up to my full height, I tried intimidating the ganguro, but it's no use.

He's at least, twelve inches taller than me. -_-  
Putting my vest, on my shoulder. (IN a boy like manner) I raised my brow and gave him my best I don't care look.

"Whatever-AHO."

_One, _

_two, _

_three_

I sprinted like I never did before.

"Why you, little!-"

Running as fast as I could, I do not care if a teacher sees me or not. It just feels so daym good to finally, say something bad like that haha. You see, I never really curse or anything, but seeing that ganguro made me feel super weird.

"Payback time, **Aomine=1, Shinji 1.**"

I know, sooner or later, that irksome giant is going to get me for this, but I don't care. I never felt this victorious before.

A devious smirk emerged from his face as he finally lay on his favorite spot.

Kami knows how long he's been waiting for that midget to finally wake up and leave his precious spot. He's been watching her from the time she entered the rooftop.  
She's unaware that he noticed her presence. Unaware of the intruder, Momoi left him after a good fifteen minutes of scolding.

"Too bright," he said to himself.

He doesn't know why she's here, but something made him allow her to sleep on his favorite spot.

Staring blankly into to clouds, he reaches up his right hand, feeling the air around his fingers.

Eleven years ago, when he's still a kid, he put a bubblegum on the hair of a ginger head girl.

"Kind of looks like her…"

It wasn't long when a bolt of lightning struck his brain (not literally, I'm just over- reacting)

**"It is her" **

The devilish, of his devilish grins emerged from his face. Like the look he got when he entered the zone. 

_"Ore ni kateru no wa, Ore ni dakeda."_

* * *

**A/N **  
**Thank you for your reviews! I'm ****sooo**** happy, ****OMG****, I just got back home last night, this was supposed to be uploaded last Tuesday, but I got so tired from travel. ****LOL****gomen**** for that,**  
**Anyway, this story is just starting so please bear with me; I'd like to develop their characters even more. **  
**Another thing, if you're curious about ****Shinji's**** parents, well... Braise yourselves, they are about to be revealed in future chapters. Read and Review, please, tell me what you think ****ne****? **

**The song lyrics from earlier is **  
**"One Day- By ****Kodaline****" Listen to it! ****OMG**** I've just started listening to this band because a friend recommended them to me. They're great! **


	3. Covet

**A/N**  
**I'm ****sooo**** happy! ****Seruosly****, I could dance right now, thank you to all of you who's been really really, extra super super sweet. I love how you guys comment and vote at the same time! ****Arigatou****, ****honto**** hi ****Arigatou****mina****! ^_^**  
**This chapter is a bit long, well… too long for your liking? I don't know ****haha****, **  
**Anyway, without further ado, here comes… Chapter 3**

* * *

_** Running to the heat heart beat**_  
_**You shine like, silver in the sunlight**_  
_**You light up my cold heart**_  
_**It feels right in the sun…**_  
_**-LOVE LIKE THIS (****Kodaline****)**_

* * *

**COVET**

Walking slowly, like there's nothing more important than walking, I ventured the entire Too Academy. 

It's true that the school's vicinity is not super huge, but a stroll wouldn't kill me. Besides, I want too see if the rumors are true, that Too is strong when it comes to basketball.  
"I haven't seen their players though," 

Clad in Too's black and white uniform, I excitedly took a peak at the huge gymnasium before me.

"I've never seen a gym this big!"

my heart started to pound in excitement, it's true that I'm not athletic, but seeing my new school's gym, made me feel ecstatic.  
As I took another step, closer to the big double doors, I noted that the basketball team are now having their practice.

I can hear dribbling, the sound of sneakers scratching the hard wooden floor of the gym.  
Making my way closer to the gym, I can see that Momoi is here. I couldn't be wrong, that pink hair belongs to her.  
I was about to call her when all of a sudden.  
"Shinji? Jinguji Shinji?!" 

A man in his late thirties, with seaweed like black hair, sprinted towards me. It took me a second to realize that he's a friend of my Mother. Not my father though.  
Katsunori Harasawa…

"I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?!" he chirped happily, like I'm his long lost daughter.  
With his mega watt smile, Mr. Harasawa engulfed my into the most shocking and weirdest hug, I've ever hug.

"CAN' . .OUT!"

Before I could die from his death grip, it was a good thing that the older male finally, allowed me to escape from his grasp.

Okay, so that was awkward. I am soo telling this to my DAD! Good thing, no one saw what he did, or else, they'll ask if he's a relative or whatever.  
"Nice to see you too, Harasawa sensei," seeing the outfit he's wearing, there's no mistake… he's a teacher here.

I bowed my head slightly as a sign of respect. "So, the rumors are true, you really are a student of Too, now." He said happily.  
"I'm afraid yes, I am sir." 

His eyes glimmered with delight, as soon as those words left my lips. Like he's really waiting for me to tell him those words.

"So, what brings you here?" The question is kind of misleading. "At school? Or here… at the gym?"  
A deep chuckle emerged as soon as I gave him a confused look. "What brings you here at the court? Bored?"  
"Pass break! Keep running baka!" 

I can hear the players' shouting; the game seems to be pretty intense. I can feel the tension from my current position.  
"I'm actually curious about the basketball team," As soon as he heard me say those words, he immediately dragged me inside the court.  
"See for yourself," he said triumphantly.

"I shouldn't have entered this gymnasium in the first place."

Regret, shock and confusion.

Those are the words that can describe my expression at this very moment.

I never actually thought, that' he'll be here. And he's not just here, he's kicking some arses inside the court! For cheap's sake! That ganguro can really play!  
I took another gulp as I try hiding myself at the back of Harasawa sensei. "Why are you hiding?" Asked the older man.

"I-ah, I'm just arranging my clothes, there's something on my shirt." I lied. He just gave me an "okay" look.

"Aomine! Stop playing around!" 

He shouted right beside me. "Holy mother of cheesecakes, don't tell me… that he's the coach!" Figures, the reason he saw me immediately is because he's watching the entire court.  
"Sorry about that Shinji chan, so… you know, you really look a lot like your mom, minus the eyes." He gave me an approving look; a look that I cannot comprehend. "Mother and daughter complex?" 

This guy is really weird, okay, so let me explain things… Harasawa sensei has a crush, on my Mother, who happens to be Haruka Jinguji.

"Not really, I just find it—"He was cut off when all of a sudden. "Shinji chaaaa! What brings you here?!" The pinkette asked happily while giving me one of her bear hugs. "SUFFUCATING" I said, as I awkwardly felt her melons, squishing my lungs. "Oops! Gomen! Gomen!" She bowed her head apologetically.  
I was about to reply, when the wind suddenly brushed sharply on my face, thus making me stand back a little. 

"What the?" 

Before I could even react on what just happened, a bolt of navy blue struck my eyes.  
Like lightning. "So fast!" I couldn't help myself.

One second, he was on the bottom of the court, and the next thing… he's running so fast, like there's no tomorrow. His teammates stood astounded, some are shocked while others just stood there, rooted; like they couldn't do a thing against him.

"Is he that…strong?"

I couldn't help but watch him with pure awe.

As much as I hate to admit, the devil is good. No, good is just an understatement.  
Not losing a sight on what's about to happen, I focused my gaze at him.

With super speed, the ganguro made his way towards the basketball ring; not halting even thought he's being tripled team.  
The three was of no use; he immediately vanished in just a snap!

I was awakened from my loss of words by the shaking of the basketball ring.

The loud screeching of screws, together with the wiggling of the huge board was enough to make everyone, including me. As much as I hate to admit. But yes, Everyone inside the gym stopped from what they are doing.

Hanging on the basketball ring, with his left hand, is none other than Aomnie Daiki.

The ganguro who nearly tore the poor ring into two!

"Is that even legal?" I blurted out of nowhere. The impact of his feet, touching the hard wooden floorboards, made me want to flinch.  
"Of course, isn't he great?!" Momoi said happily, while Harasawa sensei was giving Aomine a look of approval. Some of his team mates gave him a scolding look, but he just returned it with that cold stare of his.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Show off," I said to myself, not bothering if the coach or Momoi heard me.

It wasn't long when I felt someone staring at me. From my peripheral vision, I can tell that I'm being watched. Like my every move is being recorded by some one.  
Exhaling, I slowly move my head towards the direction of the awkward stare.

A trickle of lightning jolted inside my body. "teme," The pinkette beside me, gave me one of her awkward looks. "daijobou ka, Shinji chan?"

"…"

Clenching my fists, I returned the devious stare with as much perniciousness I can muster.

"Alright, gather around!" A sudden shout took me by surprise, I was about to exit the gymnasium when Harasawa sensei, together with Momoi, pulled me at the center of court.

"m-matte!" My protests are all in vain. The duo, who are currently pulling me seems to be a LOT stronger than I expected.  
A loud cough disrupted the murmurings that are coming from the basketball regulars.

"Settle down, I would like all of you to meet, Jinguji Shinji."

The way he pronounced my surname, with full annoyance, was enough for me to feel suspicious. Remembering what my Dad told me before entering Too Academy, I inwardly face palmed myself. "How could I even forget that one detail…"

"She's the daughter of my friend…Haruka Jinguji."

"What? The famous composer?! That's why your hair kinda looks a lot like her hair! Sumimasen!"  
One guy, who has this "okay" hairstyle with brown ords and a medium sized body, began apologizing for no reason. 

Things are starting to get a little "out of hand" Thanks to that coach.

It wasn't long when Momoi gave an apologetic look, while mouthing the words "Sorry, I thought she'll only introduce you to the team…"  
I was about to say something when all of a sudden. "If practice is over, I'll go home now."

Without any formaly goodbyes or whatsoever, the blue haired ganguro threw me another annoyed look while doing the same to the rest of his team.  
"Oi Aomine baka!" The captain immediately went berserk, as soon as the ganguro did his annoying outro.  
"Tse," he didn't even flinch. What a weird guy. I noted to myself.

"A-anou… We need to go too! Ja!" As soon as the ganguro made his way out of the gym, Momoi dragged me as fast as she could. I reluctantly followed her, not wanting another set of "banters" from that weird coach.  
I shouldn't have searched for the basketball team, in the first place.

"Momois chan…" I said, in between my breath catching.  
"Shin Hime…"  
An older male, dressed in an Armani black suit, took Momoi by surprise.

"EEEEEK!" She said, as if sounding like a real break, from an automobile.  
"I believe, it's time to go home." The pinkette gave me an "are you serious, you have a driver" look.  
Scratching the back of my head, while blushing, I gave her a polite smile.

"See you tomorrow, Momoi chan,"  
"J-jane!" Waving her hands freely, I left the school grounds and my new friend.  
You've got a lot of explaining to do Shinji…  
I thought to myself while walking with Yamato.

Yamato, who's been watching us the whole time, gave Momoi a curt smile too.

"I see, you made a new friend." He whispered while taking my bag from my hands.

"I can carry this, please…"I scrunched up my nose while blocking his right hand, as he tries carrying my bag.

A deep chuckle left his throat. "Whatever you say, Hime sama"

* * *

**(2.0)**

(Random Japanese School, bell)  
NOTE: Like the ones we typically hear when class end for the day ;)

School went boring this day… nothing to look forward to.  
As usual, the ganguro wasn't around the whole time! I tried explaining to Momoi everything, like the driver, and also… about my Mom.  
She took it quite well, one thing that I'm surprised of; on my old school, "Ouran" Everyone reacts so obvious; like they were all taught by their parents to make "connections" to anyone valuable. Not like I admit that my family's quite a catch, but yeah… I find it useless and selfish.  
The day ended as soon as I heard those typically, nostalgic bells. Momoi left early for basketball practice while her "bestfriend" was nowhere to be found. 

"Guess he's just sleeping," By the looks of it, I think he really is sleeping now. Observing how he reacts, his daily basis revolves around two things, "sleeping and basketball"  
"What a waste of talent," Remembering the way he shook that basketball ring, even though it was clearly, and obviously just-for-show,  
He seems to be a genius on his field. I can see that. 

A small smile left my face at the thought of something I must do before going home.  
I immediately left the classroom, not even bothering to spend another time with my classmates, most of them went home already and I'm not good with crowds. "I'll work on that, eventually."  
Carrying a hardshell case, which mainly contains my guitar, I ventured into the hallways of Too Academy. 

I don't know why, I just happen to bring my guitar with me today.

"I must practice, I haven't been practicing ever since I transferred here, and the school work is such a pain… good thing Momoi gave me the list of what's to be done."  
Smiling, I continued my walking until I reach my destination. From the very first time that I laid my feet on this place, I knew it was meant for me.  
I enjoy solstice as much as I enjoy playing my instrument.

You see… I came from a family of musicians, my Dad… the ever so famous actor, model and singer…  
**Ren****Jinguuji****, **yeah I got my ocean blue eyes from him, as for my orange hair… My mom  
**Haruka****Nanami****-****Jinguji**… her hair color kind of mixed with the color of my Dad's, as a result… viola! A ginger haired daughter known as Shinji Jinguji.

Thinking about it made me laugh, the fact that the basketball coach in our school has a huge, crush on my Mom made me feel awkward.  
It wasn't long when I finally reached, my so called "hiding-place"

I was surprised, again… when I found that the door isn't locked. "I hope he's not here." My smile immediately turned into a scowl as memories of that ganguro, bossing me around came flashing into my eyes.

Scanning the place, I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I saw that no one is here. "All clear… I guess." As if I actually care. But school ended thirty minutes ago, besides… I haven't seen him the whole day.

The sun shines so brightly at the rooftop of Too Academy. Its liquid gold color, is like fairy dust, floating freely into the air.  
Putting my guitar case down, It took me another minute ir so, to appreciate the beauty of the sunset. Any moment now, the sin will set.  
My heart began to ache again,

"I shouldn't be feeling like this… its not worth it." For a while, I just stood there, breathless, lonely… and sad.  
"I've had some issues I wanted to forget…"

closing my eyes, I feel the soft wind caressing my face, my orange locks radiating like the sun.  
I just stood there, not caring if someone will see me. 

"Just for today, I want to forget…"  
A tear nearly escaped my blue orbs. It wasn't long when I found myself on a sitting position while carefully opening the hard shell case of my Gibson J-45 standard, a birthday present from Motherbear and Fatherbear. 

The breathtaking sight of the sunset was nothing compared to the sight before me. The acoustic guitar's body, reflected into the sun, thus… making a twinkling effect.  
Positioning the guitar, close to my chest, I began rummaging through my skirt pocket.  
"E-to…" 

A triumphant smile formed into my face as soon as my fingertips felt the tip of my guitar pick.

Taking a deep breath, I began plucking a C chord, followed by a G and an A minor.

"Here goes nothing…" 

**_You escape like a runaway train,_**  
**_Off the tracks and down again,_**  
**_And my heart's beating like a steamboat _****_runnin_****_'_**  
**_On your burdens,_**  
**_On my shoulders…._**  
**_In the morning I'll rise_**  
**_In the morning I'll let you die_**.

I close my eyes, feeling my fingers do magic every time I hit the right note. Singing with all my heart, I began to completely travel into a different world.  
A world where there are no fake people who'll hurt me or even lie to me… a world of my own.

I was about to sing the last verse when a sudden noise, disrupted my emo-ing session.

"Someone's here! I can feel it!" I couldn't be wrong; I just heard a random twig snapped!

"Do we even have trees in here?!"  
My senses immediately turned into stealth mode.

Picking up my guitar, as silent and fast as I could muster, I slowly made my way to the exit door.

Unaware of what just happened, because it occurred really fast, I didn't get the chance to check my stuff. Unknown to me, a little blue pick, was left behind.

* * *

AOMINE'S POV

Sleeping at the topmost part of the school's roof top, has been my ruitine ever since I entered this school.  
I lost track of time "sleeping" because for some reason, I have been practicing every day, getting ready for our practice game with Seirin.

"BakaGami." 

My lazy scowl, immediately turned into the most deadly smirks, I've ever done.  
I never felt this good, yet upset at the same time. "I'll have my payback this time,"  
Feeling my adrenalin rush, I inhaled the afternoon breeze. I was about to jump from my spot, down to the roof top's floor, when I heard someone playing an instrument…  
"I don't remember Too Academy, having a music club." Raising one brow, I continue to lie there, listening to the mysterious guitar player.

Then all of a sudden, the person started to sing. 

"What the?"

I'm not much of a music lover, but at least, I can tell when somebody's good at their craft.  
Then it hit me… an annoyed look plastered into my face as realization came to life.  
The voice I was "admiring" for quite some time belongs to non other than, that ginger haired midget.  
"Mid-ger"

I rolled my eyes at the sudden though of another possible pet name, I can call her.

I carefully stood from my lying position, I wanted to get a better view. Not like I want to see her face or something, I'm just curious.  
My slumber has been disturbed, by this orange haired creature. If myths are true that ginger haired people are sons of the Devil. Then, I'll take her as evidence.  
Ever since I've seen a glimpse of those strickingly bright colored hair, those ridiculously long locks, heck it's even longer now!  
It irked every bit of me. My eyes hurt every time I catch a glimpse of those orange strands. 

"Too bright for my liking."  
Slowly, making my way towards the metal stairs of the highest part of the roof top, I accidentally stepped into something. 

"F*ck"

Then, the playing stopped.  
What on bloody earth just happened? How did a stupid twig, made it's way up here?  
That… I don't know.  
I can hear the ruffling of her stuffs, I can sense fear. A mischievous smile, let my face.

"Gotcha…"

As soon as she left the vicinity, I immediately made my way to her former spot.  
The sun is now setting, thus making my eyes hurt even more. "Orange, the color of her annoying hair."

I was about to leave the place when a hint of blue, caught my attention.  
I bent down as I pick up the "blue, tear shaped like thing"

"A guitar pick," 

An evil smile immediate appeared as soon evil idea emerged from my mind. "If I won't return this, then I guess, she won't be playing her songs here."  
For some reason, I was a bit hesitant about the whole thing. It's not like I hate her singing… I just find it… "Disturbing… rather, hypnotic." 

* * *

**A/N**  
**Hai****hai****! There goes chapter 3! ****Hohoho****, I'm maximizing the time I have for updating this ****fic****. Thank you for your support and comments. As promised, some characters have been revealed ****hahaha****! For those of you who doesn't ship ****RENxHARUKA****… well, please bear with this, I definitely ship THEM! I SHIP THEM LIKE I SHIP ME AND ****REN****! ****Hahahaha**  
**Anyway, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I haven't edited this chapter yet. **  
**Read and Comment/Review please, PM's are very much appreciated.**  
**Arigatou****, ****Ja****!**

**P.S **  
**The song ****Shinji**** sang is "IN THE MOURNING- BY ****PARAMORE****" I love that band! I'm a ****ParaWHORE****! ****Hahaha****lol**.


	4. Hide and Seek

**A/N**

**As promised, haha I'm uploading this a little too early since my uploading is like, every three days. ^_^ But I think, this will be my only free time, lol Anyway, thank you mina for all of your support and comments. I hope this chapter is to your liking. **

**Without further ado, here comes… Chapter 4**

* * *

_****I can take your problems away with a nod and a wave_

_Of my hand, 'cause that's just the kind of boy that I am _  
_The only thing I haven't done yet is die_  
_And it's me and my plus one at the afterlife _  
_Crowds are won and lost and won again_  
_But our hearts beat for the diehards_

**-FALL OUT BOY**

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

Lifeless, restless and all of the things that may end with "less" that best describes a newly zombified, Shinji Jinguji.

Well, to be honest, I was "sleepless" to be exact.

For the past nineteen hours,( and still counting) I can assure you… I haven't slept peacefully. The fact that after the hiatus yesterday (twig) It was later that night that realization came to life.

I left something, I **did** left something.

The blue pick, that a _friend _gave me, was now in a different dimension. 99% of the world's guitarists, who often losses a pick, would most likely believe me, that if a pick went missing, by all means, if a pick has been thrown accidentally, lost accidentally, well… braise yourselves; It's now on a completely different dimension; something that I cannot comprehend.

A very deep sigh, a sight that can unbelievably last unlit tomorrow, let out of my mouth. Like something is really holding me back.

With a heavy heart, I went to school. "I wish it's still there… I need to check the rooftop later," cheering myself, I made my way inside the classroom.

I was about to sit happily (not that happy) on my designated spot, when a hint of **blue, **caught my attention.

"Just like what happened on my second day of class" Anime thick marks began to form at the side of my temples, making some of my classmates, notice me.

"Jinguji chan, are you okay?"

"….." I just gave them one of my megawatt smiles, something that I always do whenever I'm not in a mood to actually, smile.

The dark aura emitting from my body is making every one in the room uneasy. Inhaling deeply, I tried to shoo away the dark aura that has been lurking within me.

As I finally made my way to my seat. Without any further ado, I immediately flipped my bag; searching for that blue pick, I almost flipped everything upside down. "fuyukai desu!" too much anime for me. I mentally noted.

I do not give any damn if I woke that irking ganguro or whatever. I just need to find that pick. I was about to continue my searching onslaught when the teacher for our first subject, which is "Physics" made his way inside the classroom.

I have no choice but to abandon my **Search, for the missing pick**.

"Ohayo," The teacher said happily, too happy for my liking and too happy for my broken heart to contain.

" .STRONG"

An hour and a half have passed, but it seems like forever. I really need to fin that pick, or else… I won't be able to concentrate the whole day.

I just need to go to the rooftop. "For closure" I know that not being able to find the pick within this day, would only mean that he's now happily floating into the pick heaven. But yeah, I'm quite the persistent redhead who doesn't stop unless I find the reason to.

It wasn't long when lunch break immediately arrive. I was lost for the past four hours, When all of a sudden. A jolt of pink pooled my vision.

"Ne, Shinji chan… daijobou?" The pinkette asked me while leveling her eyes to mine. My head was laid down on the table. Like the way, that ganguro sleeps.

"I'm…I'm fine, just searching for something."

Her concern was enough to almost, send me crying. She's the first person to ask me if I feel okay, or not. I'm soooo treating her afterwards.

With the most convincing sheepish smile, I could muster… I eyed the pinkette. A tear nearly escape my blue orbs, but it all dried up as soon as an annoying voice disrupted me from my "drama"

"tche, girls…"

From ly peripheral vision, I can sense Momoi's blood boiling stare at her best friend. "DAIKI…" she said coldly.

I inwardly face palmed myself, I cannot comprehend what benefit would he gain from doing such hideous acts, is he that insensitive? Or he's just like that?

As far as I can remember, the Aomine when we were kids… yeah, nevermind… he's just as bad when we were still kids, but now. He's worst.

He didn't even flinch at the threatening glare he is getting, in fact, he seems to be "suspiciously happy" I can see it! From the back of his head I know he is smiling!

Did he heard about my lost pick? "shinai!" Anime tick marks started to form at the side of my head, I can feel my blood boiling but I cannot do anything about it. "Sadist"

"Whatever, aho!" A smirk left my face as soon as Momoi gave the ganguro, one of her annoyed looks.

"Shinji chan, iku!" I let out a teasing tongue as soon as the pinkette called me. I can see him smirk as soon as we left the class room.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as soon as the ganguro was out of sight. "Anou, Momoi chan… arigatou, I just need some closure."

Giving me one of her confused looks, I can tell that she's not aware about the "closure" I'm talking about.

"I just need to go to the rooftop, if I will not see my pick there… well I guess I should, I should just push the issue aside." For the first time that day, I've never felt so vulnerable.

"Don't worry! We'll find it!" I know she's just trying to cheer me up, but I guess I really need one.

"Thanks."

Thirty minutes have passed, and I know better than anyone else, that the pick… is no gone. For good.

Momoi gave me a comforting look. "I don't know who gave that pick to you, but I guess… your reason for loosing it is acceptable… How did you loose it anyway?" Scratching the back of her head, she gave me one of her sheepish looks.

I almost laugh at the sight before me. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you," I have too, she's been really kind to me ever since I transferred here, and it's not already a week, since I've enrolled here at TOO ACADEMY, but Momoi has been a very kind friend.

It left me no other choice but to "confess" what happened was so ridiculous, it made me blush every time I tell her about the twit thing.

"Sugoi!" her eyes glimmered with delight as soon as I finish my epic story. "I didn't know that you're also into music! You probably got those musical thingy from your parents."

Another blush left my face, "well… I guess so…"

I was about to tear up, because of the sudden memory of my guitar pick, when all of a sudden.

I was squished into one of Momoi's death defying bear hugs.

"Come watch basketball practice late, ne? I know DAIKI will cheer you up."

What the heck? I almost chocked at the mention of his name. "N-nani? " An evil grin is now plastered on Momoi's face, I can feel the dark aura lingering.

"You see… I think Daiki likes you."

Okay, I'm out of here… I need to get out of this school. Sayonara my pink haired friend. "NO! we practically hate each other!"

"But I've never seen him that… irritated before! " she chirped happily. Okay, this is getting way to absurd. "I won't go to the basketball practice if you push the issue further," I puffed my cheeks, as I make a statement.

"EEEEH!? Come on, Daiki isn't that bad! He's one of the Generation of Miracles, he's excellent at basketball-"

"And is very arrogant too." I cut her off. "Yes very a—"she was astounded on how my cut of word, made her admit that her best friend is, Indeed, an arrogant one. Covering her mouth, she gave me one last look. "You will go to practice, and that's final."

For the past two hours, I have to endure the unexpected "questions" that Harasawa sensei, has to ask me. I never actually hate basketball, but the fact that this coach has been head over heels, to my mom is making me feel weird.

If it wasn't for Momoi, I would be long gone. In a way, I'm happy that she asked me to come watch the "practice" of our basketball team. It's not like she really wanted me to watch the "players" practice, I think this is somewhat related to her random talk earlier.

A deep sigh escaped my lips when the ganguro, made another showoff shot. "If he continues playing like that, I have no doubt that he'll qualify for the NBA."

I was at loss of words, like my mind is floating else where "I hate myself… why on earth would I be depressed over a pick,"

Heaving a sigh, I half heartedly accepted the fact that the guitar pick will no longer be with me.

To be honest, I wouldn't be beyatching about that pick, if it wasn't a _gift_ from me. A very special person gave it to me, and I've been keeping it for four years now.

"Are you amazed by my playing now?" My eyes widened in shock. "What the?"

_(REWIND)_

I'm currently sitting on a bench, thinking, and trying to figure out how to move-on. Well, it's not like I broke up with a boyfriend or something. I hate being sentimental and stuff.

When all of a sudden, a very deep yet, dangerous voice, sounded from behind me. "Are you amazed be my playing now?"

"Excuse me?" I'm currently in no shape to argue with him. And I think, I've explained it to him earlier, by the way I act.

"You win today Aomine,"

I was expecting him to brad or to tease me, but it was the silence, that made me wonder… what on earth happened?

"…."

"Aomine! Quit chatting with your kanojo!" Shouted their captain, Wakamatsu senpai.

My brows furrowed, Momoi, blushed, the coach nearly gaged while sipping his tea, and as for the ganguro… he just wiped everything off. Like linking me to him is nothing. At least, he's not letting his captain to bully me.

"Tche, baka."

The practice ended a few hours ago, I was kind off, sorry because I didn't even say goodbye to Momoi. I didn't even thank her!

Fishing my phone from my uniform's pocket (skirt) I immediately tapped a text, saying thank you and sorry for heading out without saying a proper goodbye.

It was silly of me, to text Yamato, that I won't need him today. I know, later he'll be showing up out of nowhere, well. I guess it couldn't be helped.

Walking towards the gate of Too Academy, (yes I haven't gone home yet) the clouds started to act weirdly.

And when I say "weirdly" the clouds started to change it's color. From an orange hue, that reflects the setting sun, to the graying black, clouds that looks like it's going to rain real soon.

"I need to get out of here," Then, another random "idea" bell rang inside my brain. "I almost forgot, I think I have an umbrella with me,"

I immediately opened my bag, in search for my umbrella, "got it," I smiled victoriously, as I grab the three fold, blue. Yes, blue umbrella, out of my backpack.

The clouds began to rumble, something that I do not want to happen, but actually, who am I to detest the course of nature?

Tiny droplets of rain began to fall freely from the gray sky. If I was a little over-dramatic, then I would consider walking bare in the rain; with no umbrella of course.

But to disappoint some readers, I actually don't plan to get sick, so… save the drama for later chapters.

Walking, with my umbrella, I decided to take my time because being able to walk to the subway, without any help from Yamato (chauffer) is a luxury. Of course, some might say that being a Jinguji is fun, but when it comes to simple things… being a Jinguji sucks.

We never actually, experience walking, well… my Mom, experienced it before, but for me… it's completely a different story.

The wind decided to be a little, not so friendly, thanks to the rain. But I decided to continue walking, since I've passed the gates of Too Academy already, the gold imprints that says TOO GAKUEN, reflected from the lightning that emerged from the dark skies, making me yelp in shock.

"I need to walk fast before the rain gets even—"

(running sounds)

A guy, wearing black hoodie, with matching black jersey shorts was running closer to me.

"Oh no, what the heck?" I immediately faced the other way, and fasten my phase.

"what have I done to deserve this?" In times like this? Come on!

The rain began to pour even more, making the cold asphalt floor, slippery.

The footsteps started to get even louder, louder than I could ever imagine, like it's getting closer, and closer, and—

"I hate being a klutz…"

Memories, when I was still a child began to flashback… Am I going to die now? In the arms of… of a black wearing man?

From my peripheral vision, I can see that the guy stands at least, six foot three. Almost as high as my dad! I am so dead -_- "KAMI, help me"

But I guess, its too late for that now, for my clumsiness is now paying off. My foot accidentally slipped into something, yes, something.

I was about to feel the impact of my fall when I felt someone, tugging my waist.

"Sooo effin dead -_-"

"Jinguji." A spilt of lightning sounded from the darkened clouds, adding another scary effect to the face of my captor.

I can see him from my peripheral vision, but I can't see him. His hoodie is covering his face, but that voice. I cannot be mistaken, there can only be one person who sounds like Junichi Suwabe sama!

"Oi,"

"…" I can hear an annoyed sigh. I'm still shocked about the whole thing. It wasn't long when I felt myself being positioned from the floor.

Anime tick marks, started to form from the side of my temples, "AOMINE…" I was about to say something when all of a sudden—

The ganguro started to fish his jersey shorts, pocket, and slowly handed me something.

My umbrella accidentally fall from my grasp,

"H-how?..."

"You're welcome," He slowly picks up my fallen umbrella who's currently lying on the floor. Droplets of rain started to pour from my orange hair, same goes to his hoodie, while picking up my umbrella it accidentally fall down, so I have now a better view of his drenched hair.

To be honest, it kind a looks nice… and soft and- "what am I thinking!"

I shakingly, took the pick and the umbrella… "Ja-ne," as soon as I've accepted the umbrella, the ganguro was out of my sight, leaving his maple-ly, minty smell.

A tint of blush appeared into my face, for some reason, It made my heart leap from here to the moon and then back again.

"Weird" I said huskily, while gripping the blue pick.

Little did I know that a smirking ganguro is still watching me from a far.

**"Klutz,"**

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, if it's so short, I beg for your forgiveness hahaah, because I need to update this, thank you so much for your support mina! It encourages me that some are actually appreciating this fic.**

**READ AND COMMENT PLEASE,**

**This is an-unedited version though, so please bear with me. Ja! 3**


End file.
